On the Brink
by That one Mudkip
Summary: The four remaining Angels return home, but nothing is the same. Dark Crystal questions her existence, Angie's on the verge of a breakdown, Josh has spiraled into a deep depression, and Pit is trapped in a coma. But when Palutena finds a way to at the very least help the four, will everything go back to being all "kittens and rainbows"? Or will it be something more... Interesting?
1. Last time

**Welcome everyone, to my new fic, ****On the Brink****! The sequel to my Total Drama and Kid Icarus crossover fanfic, A Fine Line. You don't have to read it, since the first chapter (this chapter) will recap it. Enough diddle-dawdle, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Last time

_Last time, Crystal, Josh, Angie, and Dark Crystal landed in the mysterious world of Total Drama. Quickly, a threat emerged that was directed mainly towards Crystal, that went by the name of The Pencil Go-I MEAN MAL, who had a grudge against Crystal for some reason. Anyways, some crazy shit happened that ended in the world in flames, and a final battle between Mal and Crystal. In the end, Mal had been vanquished, __but at the cost of Crystal's life. We return to find two of our remaining Angels, Dark Crystal and Angie, being summoned back to Skyworld..._

* * *

"We're home!" Angie exclaimed, Crystal's lifeless body in her arms. "And our wings are back!"

"What...?" Dark Crystal asked, getting to her feet. She was right. They were indeed back in Skyworld.

"Hello," A familiar voice greeted them. Dark Crystal saw Palutena, Goddess of Light, standing before them.

"..." Dark Crystal stared at her silently. She had remembered snapping at Palutena, saying she would save Crystal, with or without her help, but in the end, Crystal had died.

"Hello," She managed to get out, her voice wavering.

"Dark Crystal!" Another voice yelled. Two arms were wrapped around her, and she looked down to see it was Dark Pit who was hugging her.

"Oh... Hi," She said.

"L-Lady Palutena... Where are Josh and Pit?" Angie asked her.

"I summoned them back up earlier. Both are unconscious," She answered. Two Centurion Doctors flew by, pushing two stretchers with both Josh and Pit on them, both unconscious.

"They both fainted while in the human world. They'll wake up soon," Palutena assured.

"W-What are we going to do with her?" Angie also asked, tilting her head towards Crystal's body.

"We should wait for the other two to wake up," She replied. They heard a quiet groan. "Speaking of which, I believe they're awake now."

* * *

"Josh?" Angie asked. Dark Crystal walked up to him, Dark Pit following her. He opened his eyes an then wrapped his arms around Angie.

"C-Crystal..." He sobbed. "I-I'm so glad you're OK..."

"Uh... Not even close," Angie said. Josh's eyes widened and he unwrapped his arms around Angie. "Crystal's..."

"Dead." Josh saw her limp body in Angie's arms, and his eyes widened in shock as tears started pooling out.

"N-No... Crystal..." He whimpered. He brushed a hand against her cold face. "I never did get to say I was sorry. But I am..." More tears fell from his face.

"Oh, Josh... I'm so sorry..." Angie sobbed, tears falling from her face as well. Palutena walked into the room, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Josh asked. Palutena hesitated before answering.

"Pit's..."

"What happened to Pit?"

"Pit's in a coma. He won't wake up, but he's still alive," She answered. "I don't know what caused this."

"Pit's a coma?!" Angie gasped. "This day couldn't get any worse..."

"Before it can, I suggest you guys get some rest. It's been a while since you've been home, so you're probably tired," Palutena suggested. "I'm going to go check on Pit."

"May... May I take Crystal?" Josh asked Angie. She placed her body in his arms.

"Thanks, Angie." He walked off to his former room, disappearing as soon as he entered it. Angie stared sadly down the hallway, her eyes glassy.

"Can this day get any worse?"

**So, Pit's in a coma, and everyone's depressed. *sigh* **

**-Mudkip**


	2. Effects

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- Effects

Two weeks had passed, and Lady Palutena had already laid Crystal to rest, and still no one had recovered. Pit was still stuck in a coma, Dark Pit was extra clingy to Dark Crystal, Dark Crystal had lost almost all of her sarcastic wit altogether, Angie was starting to get random, intense, depression swings, and Josh was affected the worst. He'd gotten so depressed that he had stopped talking altogether, breaking out into tears every now and then.

"Hey Josh," Angie said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He said nothing as usual. "You ok?" Still silence. She sighed. When would they recover? Could they even recover?

* * *

Meanwhile, Palutena kept a close eye on Dark Crystal, still wondering how she was alive. She had come up with countless theories, but none of them seemed plausible. Like everyone else, she was affected by Crystal's death, but she appeared less... Devastated than Josh or Angie. She seemed distant, yes, but just in times she was lost in thought.

How was she still alive? Unless she had stolen her soul... Her eyes widened. That was it.

Too bad she was trying to cook at the moment, so she got distracted and poured in a little too much of a certain ingredient... And the carrots turned into living creatures. Again. She pushed the thought out of her mind and struggled to get the carrots back in order again. Dark Crystal walked in, eyes widening and halting to a stop at the site of the carrots dashing all over the place.

"I'd guess I'd better help," She sighed and started chasing after the carrots, rounding them up. Dark Crystal certainly was better at it than she was.

"Here," She said, giving her the bowl filled with carrots. "I suppose you have a way to un-revive them." And with that, she walked off. Palutena stared at Dark Crystal as she walked off, trying to remember what she was thinking about beforehand. Something about stealing souls...

"That's right," She muttered to herself, remembering. "Dark Crystal stole her soul." That's what she did. It all made sense to her now. How else would she still be alive? The question is though, was how? She shook her head. That didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered is that she needed Crystal's soul.

Because she could bring her back to life.

* * *

It was around midnight, and everyone was already sound asleep. Except Palutena. She was awake, making sure no one else was. She walked into Dark Crystal's room, who was already in a deep sleep, muttering some stuff about Dark Pit quietly. She walke silently up to her, placing a hand on the small of her back, a place where you could take someone's soul, that is, if you had the power of the Chaos Kin or Palutena herself. She took out a small, floating, light blue orb, which was Crystal's soul. She carefully carried it off. She had some work to do before morning came.

* * *

"Good morning, Dark Crystal!" Palutena greeted her cheerfully the next morning. Still in her sleeping attire, a black tank top that went just above her stomach and black shorts. She waved hello sleepily in return, a bit absentminded.

"Mornin'," She mumbled, yawning (Don't yawn... Don't yawn!).

"Could you do me a favor later this day?" Palutena asked her. Dark Crystal glanced at her, signaling her to continue on. "I know this is an odd request, but... Could you possibly go out on patrol today? I have a weird feeling something might go wrong today."

"Patrol?" She asked, a bit startled. "Um... Sure, I guess?"

"Thanks, Dark Crystal!" Palutena beamed at her. All was going according to what she had planned in mind...

After Dark Crystal finished her breakfast, she changed into her usual clothes, grabbed her Optical Blade, and headed out.

_Why did she need me for patrol? Why does she even need a patrol? _She sighed. _I guess only time would tell..._

* * *

A couple hours passed, and Dark Crystal showed no sign of returning. Palutena didn't blame her. Skyworld was a big place, and the thing she wanted-no, NEEDED-could be anywhere.

"Hey Lady Palutena," Angie greeted as she walked in. "Where's Dark Crystal?"

"I sent her out." That's all Angie needed to know for now. She shrugged and walked off, but before she could leave the room, Dark Crystal burst in, panting.

"What's wrong, Dark Crystal?!" Angie cried, running to her. She took a deep breath.

"Clouds... Flying... Angel... Unconcious... Hurry... Now..." She panted heavily, clutching her chest.

"What? That makes no sense!" Angie cried. She took another deep breath and yelled.

"CRYSTAL! SHE'S ALIVE!"

**Hope you don't mind that I'm just taking my time to write these chapters. I have no schedule for this story.**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Revival

**Oh gosh! Sorry for taking so long to update! Anyways, hope ya still enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Revival

"What?!" Angie shrieked, eyes widening. "You're kidding!"

"I'm not," Dark Crystal said lowly. "She's alive." Josh poked his head into the kitchen.

"Crystal's... Alive?" He whispered, the first words he had said in weeks. Dark Crystal roiled her eyes and groaned.

"Just... Follow me!" She exclaimed and flew out of Palutena's Temple again, Josh and Angie flying after her. She landed on the golden clouds, walking up to a patch of blue and black somehow hidden in it.

"There," Dark Crystal snapped, pointing at it. Josh bent down and lifted it up, getting a glance at their face. His eyes widened as tears pricked in his eyes.

It was Crystal.

She was alive.

He wrapped his arms around her, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "Oh, Crystal... You're alive..."

"Let's take her back to Lady Palutena," Angie suggested. "I'm sure she'd like to know the news as well." Josh nodded and carried the still unconscious Crystal in his arms, flying back to Palutena's Temple. They could only imagine all the joy Palutena would express when she saw Crystal was actually alive.

* * *

"Lady Palutena!" Angie yelled, running into the temple. Palutena walked up to her.

"What? What is it?" She asked frantically. Josh dashed in as well, Crystal in his arms. Palutena's eyes widened.

"Crystal...?" She asked. She knew this was going to happen, but she still pretended to be surprised anyways. She blinked, snapping out of her fake-daze, only to see Crystal slowly waking up.

"Mm... Where am I?" She mumbled. Her eyes widened. "L-Lady Palutena?! Angie?! Josh...? But... How?"

"What do you mean, 'how'?" Dark Crystal snapped. "It's obvious. You probably got revived as an Angel. Welcome to Heaven, Crystal. Looks like ya died."

"I died..." She said softly, putting a hand over her chest.

"Yes. I just said that. Your point?"

"Mal... He killed me... Right? He stabbed me in the heart?" She asked, looking down at her chest.

"Yes..." Dark Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"Then... How am I here? I don't get it! Shouldn't I just be a soul in the Underworld?" She replied frantically.

"I dunno. The Underworld's weird like that," Dark Crystal shrugged.

"I'm just glad you're OK," Josh grinned, hugging her.

"Yeah..." She mumbled absentmindedly. Josh let her back down to her feet and she just stared at the ground awkwardly.

"So... Where's Pit?" She asked when she looked back up.

"Pit's in a coma," Palutena answered sadly. "We don't know why or how he got into the coma."

"Oh, OK then," Crystal said quietly. "I... I'm going to go see him." And she walked off silently.

**Not writing for this kinda dims my inspiration. But I'm still continuing it! :D**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Faults

**Sorry for slow updates. It's 1 in the morning and I'm depressed, so I might as well write. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Faults

Angie and Josh walked off, happy with Crystal's return, while Dark Crystal just stood there with Palutena. Before she could do anything, Palutena grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you," She said sternly. Dark Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" She asked. "And what could this possibly be about?"

"I know what you did," Palutena answered, getting straight to the point, her eyes narrowing.

"And I know what you did as well," She shot back. "Unless we're talking about two different things, then-"

"We're talking about Crystal," Palutena finished.

"Ah, okay. Then I know what you did," Dark Crystal said. "How else would've Crystal been revived? You took her soul from my body and-"

"So you admit it," Palutena interrupted. "You took her soul!"

"Hey, I didn't mean to!" Dark Crystal protested. "Just because I unintentionally took her soul doesn't make me the next Chaos Kin or something! How do you even take souls?!"

"That's not the point," Palutena replied.

"Then what is?! Crystal's alive now, and that's what matters!" She snapped. "Did I accidentally explode a world or something?"

"You-" Before Palutena could finish, the ground started shaking rapidly.

"What's going on?!" Dark Crystal yelped. Josh and Angie ran back into the room, Crystal following.

"It's an Underworld Invasion," Palutena said, showing little emotion in her voice.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Josh cried.

"When someone disturbs the balance of nature or the Underworld, there are consequences to pay," Palutena replied, casting a small glare at Dark Crystal.

"Then we gotta go out and fight!" Angie declared.

"Crystal, stay here," Palutena ordered. Crystal's eyes narrowed.

"Unfair! I want to help!" She argued. "I could help a lot!"

"You've been alive for less than an hour. We can't let you die again," Palutena responded.

"That was different," Crystal mumbled.

"Besides, we need someone to watch over Pit," Palutena added. Crystal sighed in disgust.

"Fine. Have fun then," She said flatly, turning around and walking off to the medical room (where Pit was) again.

"For the rest of you, we have to go!" Josh and Angie nodded, running off. Before Dark Crystal followed the other two, she glared at Palutena, who glared back.

"This is all your fault!" They said at the same time before they headed after Josh and Angie.

**Sorry if this seemed a little rushed. Like I said, it's one in the morning and I'm depressed at the moment.**

**Also, my fics will be on a week-long hiatus because I am going on vacation (technically) tomorrow, giving me little to no time to write. FanFiction is a touchy subject between my family, so if they see me writing they'll probably scold me again. I apologize, I'm not very happy about this either (cuz no video games on the trip T.T). **

**See ya in a week.**

**-Mudkip**


	5. Small talk

**Ah, a couple of days after my vacation and a new chapter is here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- Small talk

Crystal sighed in boredom, sitting next to Pit's unconscious body. _I wonder how he got into a coma in the first place? I wonder if it had anything to do with me dying... Crazy stuff like that happens._

She sighed again. _And why is everyone so obsessed with my safety all of a sudden? Yeah, I died, but it's not like a Monoeye killed me or something. That was- _Crystal's thoughts were cut off when a groan was heard, and Pit's eyes were slowly opened.

"Pit?" She asked.

"Crystal...?" He mumbled. "What... Happened?"

"You've been in a coma for weeks," Crystal told him. "How, I don't know."

"Ugh, I had the strangest dream..." He groaned, clutching his head in pain. Crystal arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

"It was actually a little scary," He admitted. "Well, a LOT scary."

"Ooooook..." Crystal replied, not sure where this was going.

"I mean, Angie was there, and you were there as well," Pit recalled. "But Josh wasn't there for some reason. And at least I think that was you. Your hair was different and your scars were gone. You guys also didn't were humans." Crystal's eyes widened.

"G-Go on," She persisted, her voice a little shaky.

"Well..." Pit's voice trailed, wincing from the memories of the dream. "I saw Angie on the ground, and she looked really hurt. Like, she was bleeding and she looked really bruised. And then you came and started yelling at me about something, then you punched me in the face and I blacked out." Crystal's face grew pale, along with her eyes growing even wider.

"The next time I woke up, I saw you, and you were-" Crystal cut Pit off.

"I-I realized I have to do something, Pit," She stuttered. "I h-have to go." Before Pit could say anything in return, Crystal dashed out of the room, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

**-Mudkip**


	6. Comeback

**Looking back on my oldest reviews on Reliving the Game (my first KIU fic), my heart can't help but warm a little. I got greeted with some fans of my Total Drama fics and people saying welcome and praising the story. I never really got that feeling when I looked back on my TD fics (which I deleted so don't go looking for them), which why I love this place so much more than that hellhole the TD fandom is. Anyways, excuse my mindless rambling. Continuing the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Comeback

"Ugh, that was tedious..." Angie mumbled as the three Angels returned. She fell on her face. "It's been so long since we've had a mission like this."

"You really need to get out more then," Dark Crystal snapped. "You just sit around playing video games all day."

"Well, yeah, ever since Chuggaaconroy went on a hiatus on his Xenoblade Chronicles Let's Play, I have to catch up to where he is so I can actually play along!" Angie replied, getting to her feet again (no seriously, Chugga's hiatus is kinda irking me.).

"You did well," Palutena told them. "I'm just wondering how we can stop all of this mess." Quick footsteps were heard, and an awake Pit ran in, hugging Palutena instantly.

"Lady Palutena!" He cheered. She seemed a bit surprised at first, but then she smiled brightly (hahahahahaha...).

"Pit!" She exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"I'm so glad to see you again!" Pit replied, a big smile on his face as well. Pit hesitated to say something, but ended up saying nothing at all, which Palitena couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at. Still, she kept quiet about it.

"Hey... Where's Crystal?" Josh asked, looking around. Pit released Palutena and shrugged.

"I dunno. She kinda disappeared," He answered.

"Kinda?" Josh replied.

"Well, we were just talking, and then she suddenly left. I don't know why or where she is," Pit explained.

"What?" Angie asked. "..." She mumbled something to herself that no one else heard. Her expression turned unnaturally serious for Angie-Standards. "I'm gonna go check on her." Before anyone could object, Angie dashed off to find Crystal.

**I know I keep talking about random things in these Author Notes, but has anyone read the Pyrrhon Creeds? Just search it up. It's pretty funny.**

**-Mudkip**


	7. Sister-ship

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- Sister-ship

"Crystal?" Angie asked, walking down the halls of the temple, looking around. She looked inside Crystal's room, which was unusually dark. Crystal sat in the corner of her room, her faced buried in a big, fluffy pillow.

"You OK?" Angie asked her, walking up to her and sitting down next to her. A muffled 'No' came out of the pillow.

"What's wrong?" She asked afterwards. Crystal looked up at her. Surprisingly, there seemed to be no tears on her face, but there was a broken look in her eyes.

"Memories," She whispered quietly, her voice hoarse.

"About _him_?" Angie assumed. Crystal nodded. "But... Why now?" Actual tears welled up in her eyes.

"He _killed _me Angie!" She cried. "And I can't imagine how Josh feels after this..."

"Is that the reason why you're sad?" Angie replied, unconvinced.

"Well... When Pit woke up, he told me he had some strang dream... And what he described seemed really familiar..." Crystal added. "Like... As if they were actually Mal's memories." This caught Angie's attention.

"Wait... What?!" She exclaimed. "How's that even possible?!"

"I don't know..." Crystal mumbled. "I just can't shake the feeling that Mal's always gonna find us, no matter how far we run."

"It'll be OK," Angie comforted, wrapping her arms around Crystal. She smiled a little.

"Thanks," She sighed. She just hoped that Angie was right.

**Uuuuugh I'm losing inspiration to write this stooooory... But I'm not gonna quit! Because *Sonic voice* that's no good!**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	8. None of my business

**Oh gosh... Last update of the summer, than it's back to school for me! ;-;**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 8- None of my business

Pit, Palutena, and Josh also had left the room soon after Angie had, leaving on Dark Crystal and Dark Pit. They stared at each other intently, one with hatred and one with slight confusion, masked with seriousness.

The hatred came from Dark Crystal. Dark Crystal hated Dark Pit. She had this burning feeling ever since he had kissed her, back when the others were missing. His timing was the absolute worst, and the fact that he had seen the... "Caring" side to her also added to her hatred.

"So." Dark Pit said, breaking the silence.

"Bye." Dark Crystal immediately turned around, ready to walk away.

"Dark Crystal, wait!" She turned her head towards him, her bottom lip curled up at him.

"What?" She replied, her voice sharp. "Make it quick, Twit."

"I'd rather you not call me that," Dark Pit scowled. "But I wanted to ask you something."

"And that would be...?"

"What do you feel about Crystal?" Dark Crystal raised an eyebrow.

"Well, now that you mention it..." Her voice trailed off, thinking of the correct choice of words. She grabbed a glass of water and sipped it. "There is something going on between Pit and Crystal." She shrugged. "But that's none of my business."

"Oh, really?" Dark Pit responded. "So I guess you and that Angel who screamed at Palutena for her lousy help are two different people?" Dark Crystal glared at him, and in a second, she swiftly lifted him up by the top of his toga.

"I only did that because Crystal was going to die," She growled, her voice in a deathly whisper. "Meaning I would die too. But Crystal isn't going to die again anytime soon."

"So you only care when she's gonna die?" He asked, trying not be intimated by her. That would be pathetic.

"Rich coming from you, the same guy who chased Pit into the Chaos Vortex, who clearly wasn't in any danger," She spat back. "And Crystal killed herself for you, by the way."

"I haven't forgotten," Dark Pit said coolly. "Can you let go of me now?" Dark Crystal dropped him, and he fell to the ground, watching her swiftly turn around and walk off, her shoes tapping against the marble ground. He huffed and got to his feet, going off in his own direction. His cheeks were flushed in anger and embarrassment, which he had to hide.

_Ugh, why do I have a crush on her again?_

**I don't wanna go to school. There are... People there. Real life ones. *shudders* And less frequent updates. ;-;-;-;-;-;-;**

**See ya.**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Cold sweat

**That awkward moment when a guest reviews one of your older stories, correcting one of your "mistakes", but in reality you meant to do that and you have no way to tell the guest that. •-• **

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 9- Cold sweat

Crystal woke up drenched in cold sweat, her breath shaky. That wasn't anything new, sadly. She'd started to get strange dreams, whether they were flashbacks from her quest to defeat Hades, or the time of her death, only a thousand times stranger. She in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Countless thoughts ran through her head.

Why did Pit go into a coma? Did it have something to do with her death? Or was it something else? Maybe Mal's death? But that would be impossible... Their lives couldn't have been connected. It was probably hers, since Pit woke up just as Crystal was "revived" as well.

She sighed and rolled to one side of her bed, staring at the wall this time, thinking about the dream she had the previous night. It was a flashback from the earlier times, back when life had been easier. She was cruising across on of the grind rails, when Pyrrhon, the power-hungry sun god, has flown straight into the Aurum brain, seizing control of it. It didn't hold any importance, other than the fact that it felt so... Real, as if she was actually reliving the scene. She could feel the heat burning against her cheeks and the air rushing past her as she rode along the grind rail, and the brightness of Pyrrhon's explosion.

It held no importance (And it never will, unless someone can tie the future events with that flashback), but still, it felt strange.

She stumbled out of bed, wiping her face with a towel, so no one would realize she had been sweating in her sleep. She slipped on her usual clothing, then headed off to find Palutena. Maybe she had the answers to her questions. Maybe even more...

**I have nothing to say here. *shrugs***

**-Mudkip**


	10. Blaze it

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- Blaze it

Crystal walked up to Palutena, just about to ask her about her problems, when someone trampled her. Literally. Angie shoved Crystal to the ground and excitedly ran over her, screaming.

"What... What the heck?!" Crystal yelled, looking up. Angie was running around, waving two red flags with blue text that Crystal couldn't make out.

"IT WAS A SIGN!" Angie screamed, cheering. Crystal got to her feet, shaking her wings off, and walked up to Angie, slapping her in the face.

"What is going on?!" Crystal demanded. A huge smile grew on Angie's face.

"SHULK CONFIRMED FOR SUPER SMASH BROS!" She cheered, jumping around happily.

"Shulk... Oh," Crystal mumbled. Pit poked his head in.

"What's with all the yelling?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Angie eyes widened and she dashed over to Pit, raising him by his toga.

"Pit! You're in Super Smash Bros! Next time you go to another tournament, say hi to Shulk for me! While you're at it, get his autograph as well!" Angie pleaded. "Or take me with you! Please!"

"Um... O... K...?" Pit replied, confused.

"YAY!" Angie cheered and continued running around the temple, waving the red flags and screaming "SHULK CONFIRMED FOR SMASH, BISHES!". Pit silently watched Angie run off, then adjusted his toga and slowly walked away, confused.

**This chapter has no purpose. And that is the point. Let me explain.**

**If you didn't know, I am a HUUUUUGE Xenoblade Chronicles fan. It's probably my second favorite video game, first being Super Paper Mario (I'm gonna get a lot of hate for this, I know.). Anyways, the main protagonist of XC is Shulk, and he was #1 on my SSB wishlist (others being Ness/Lucas, Mewtwo, and Magnus). And guess who got confirmed today? **

**Shulk.**

**Also, Pitta had guessed he'd be revealed on a Friday. And guess what day it is (or the day Shulk got revealed)?**

**August 29th.**

**Friday.**

**So... You could say I'm excited.**

**(And the inclusion of Dunban and Riki in Shulk's final smash, and Metal Face being shown in the end)**

**Real chapter next time!**

**-Mudkip**


	11. Finally, an answer!

**Ok, a real chapter this time. But don't think I'm done with Angie the screaming fangirl. XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- Finally, an answer!

"Lady Palutena?" Crystal asked, poking her head into a room, finding the green-haired Goddess. She turned to face her.

"Hi, Crystal!" She greeted. "Did you need something?" Crystal walked into the room, slowly shutting the door behind her.

"Um, yeah," She answered quietly. "I... I have a question..."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"When Pit woke up, he told me about these strange dreams he had. And I recognized what he described all too well," Crystal explained. "They.. They were Mal's memories. I just wanted to ask... How is that possible?" Palutena eyes widened in alarm, her happiness quickly being drained away. Then they softened again, and she let out a heavy sigh.

"It's about time I told someone," She said. "I guess that someone will be you."

"Hm?"

"Pit... He was created from another soul," Palutena answered, hoping Crystal wouldn't freak out. Palutena winced a little, waiting for an outburst, but surprisingly she remained calm. "And I was afraid that the... Side effects, I guess you would call them, would occur soon. Having the previous soul owner's memories is one of them. Specifically in dreams." This caused Crytal to tremble a little.

"I-I don't get it..." She whimpered, afraid of what the truth would be.

"Crystal..." Palutena's voice trailed off. "Pit's original soul owner is..." Before Palutena finished, Crystal fainted, already overwhelmed by the unspoken answer.

* * *

Angie dashed into the room just as Crystal fell unconcious.

"Palutena!" She yelled, her hair a mess and her red flags in shreds (courtesy of Dark Crystal). "Underworld Troops... More of them!"

"Oh no," She mumbled, running off with Angie, completely forgetting about Crystal's body still laying there.

**And this is where things pick up a little.**

**-Mudkip**


	12. Deja vu?

**Pony, WTF is up with your review? XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Deja vu?

_Crystal._

"Who said that?!" Crystal yelped, immediately waking up, looking around. She sat in the middle of a dark field, barely any light anywhere. The moon seemed to still be there, except it barely shined with any light.

_Do you not know where this is?_

"This place... It looks familiar..." Crystal mumbled, still not sure to whom she was talking to.

_Deja vu?_

"No... I have been here before..."

_Are you sure? You may be imagining things..._

"This place!" Crystal yelped, the truth coming to her. "This place... This is where I met Mal again! F-Five years without seeing one another..."

_Oh? So this is someplace special?_

"Not only that... But... I'm sure I was here when I was..." She let the last word go unspoken.

_Dead._

"Could that mean..."

_**Crystal!** _This was a different voice.

"Huh?"

_**Wake up! Before it's too late!**_

"What...?" She turned around to see a single black eye looking at her. Something long and sharp gleamed in the moonlight, and it was coming towards her.

* * *

"AGH!" Crystal screamed, panting heavily. Just like any other time she fell asleep, she woke up in cold sweat.

Except this time was different.

"Pit... Pit's soul belongs to Mal...? How?" She looked around, hoping that Palutena was still there, but she was missing. A loud explosion could be heard. "Underworld Troops?! Again?!" She leapt to her feet and ran off, grabbing her Crystal Bow and running outside. Swarms of Underworld Troops and flashes of light greeted her.

Crystal loaded an arrow and fired, it piercing straight through a Monoeye. She leapt up, her wings flapping as she attacked more Underworld Troops, slashing them with her bow.

"Crystal?!" Josh exclaimed. "What are you doing?!" She glanced at him.

"I'm helping you guys!" She yelled back. "Just because I died doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"But-" She ignored him and continued fighting anything that tried attacking her. She got so caught up in the battle that she forgot about everything- The dreams, Mal, her surroundings, everything.

Probably remembering her surroundings would of been useful. A shot was firing towards Josh, but he was unaware of it.

"Josh!" Crystal cried, landing right in front of him and taking the blow. Josh's eyes widened as the shot pierced through her. His pupils dilated as a small, silent cry escaped from her lips, and the battlefield suddenly became complete and total silence. The fighting stopped, just as Josh let an ear-shattering scream.

"CRYSTAL!"

**-Mudkip**


	13. Back again

**Here on Mudkip's account, we write stories... I think!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- Back again

"CRYSTAL!"

For some reason, the Underworld Troops stopped attacking, just as Crystal collapsed in Josh's arms, her eyes staring lifelessly into the sky.

"Josh!" Palutena exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"I-I don't know!" He stammered, tears staining his eyes. "It's my fault... I should of stopped her..." Palutena examined her, her eyes filled with worry.

"She doesn't seem hurt... And she's faced worse..." She mumbled, eyeing Josh.

"Are we going to bring this topic up again?!" Josh exclaimed. "Crystal is DYING!"

"I know," Palutena sighed, knowing what was going on with Crystal. "We need to take her back to the temple."

"Crystal..." Josh whispered to her. "Please come back."

* * *

"No..." Crystal mumbled to herself, looking around, only to find herself back in the dark area of... Darkness. "I'm back here..." She shut her eyes tightly. "Argh... Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Nothing. She sighed and got to her feet. The moon seemed to be dimmer than the last time. Strange. She cautiously walked around, afraid that the ground might suddenly explode.

Was it possible to die here, wherever "here" was?

"Hello." Crystal's eyes widened, but she said nothing, all of a sudden frozen in fear.

"What, no reply?" Crystal took a deep yet silent breath, trying to regain her confidence.

"M-Mal."

"About time." He walked around her to look at her directly, lifting her chin up and using his other hand to caress her cheek. Her eyes widened even more. "You're cute when you're terrified." Crystal pulled away, glaring, ignoring the heat creeping up to her cheeks.

"How were you Pit's soul owner?!" Crystal yelled. "How is that possible?!"

"Your questions don't concern me," Mal replied dully.

"Then what do you want from me?!" She demanded. "Why do you keep invading my life?"

"The answer's simple, Crystal. I thought you already knew from the moment I killed you." A cruel smirk spread across his face. Crystal felt something sharp poke her nose. She looked down to see a blood red sword in his hand, as if he already used it to kill others and never bothered to clean it. That was probably the case.

**I think...**

**-Mudkip**


	14. Are you afraid to die?

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- Are you afraid to die?

"You want to kill me. Again."

"Precisely." He swung his sword at me, but Crystal ducked, his sword slightly grazing her nose though. She raised her fist and threw it towards Mal, but he dodged with ease.

"Why aren't you summoning your precious toy?" He taunted. "I'm sure you could easily do it here." She only growled in response and swung his leg at him, only for him to retaliate and slice at her leg. She lost her balance and cried out in pain. Mal took the moment and stabbed her in her side, causing her to fall to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"You're weaker than I recalled," Mal spat. Crystal said nothing, trying to fight back the tears stinging her eyes. Mal placed his sword against Crystal's cheek. "You're trembling. Are you afraid to die?" He asked as his sword slid against her flesh, leaving a trail of blood behind. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tightly, trying to endure the pain without saying anything. This upset him.

"Speak, dammit!" He growled, wrapping an arm around her neck and lifting her up. "Why won't you say anything?!"

"..." She stayed silent, not before whispering-

"... Kill me."

* * *

"Crystal..." Josh whispered. She was laying on a bed, her eyes now closed. "Please wake up." He slightly nudged her. "Wake up." He nudged her again. "Wake up." He nudged her again. "Wake up." Every time he said "Wake up", his eyes got blurrier an blurrier, tears filling his eyes. Finally, he gave up and rested his head against Crystal's bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Feelings of confusion, sadness, and guilt built up in him.

"Wake up..."

* * *

Dark Crystal felt a sharp pain in her side, like she had just jabbed it against a corner of a wooden table (A/N: Which hurts a LOT, by the way!). She let out a small curse and bent down, clutching her side.

"You OK?" Dark Pit asked her, who just always happened to be there at the absolute worst times. She glared at him, her eyes sending a sarcastic _"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. Thanks for asking, buddy."_ message.

"No. Now shut up and go away," She snapped. She ignored Dark Pit's reply, even if his precious feelings were hurt, shutting her eyes tightly in pain.

_Goddammit, Crystal. What are you playing at?_

**Eh, I could put another line break here and continue the chapter, but I'll just end it here.**

**-Mudkip**


	15. More anger

**Listening to "The Night Before the Decisive Battle" is surprisingly calming.**

**Especially since I've been stuck grinding for hours on Xenoblade.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- More anger

"What?" Mal dropped Crystal, who landed on her feet.

"Kill me," Crystal repeated, spreading her arms out. "If that's want you want so badly. Kill me. You always get what you want, so I might as well let you have this as well."

"Are you stupid?!" He growled.

"No," She replied. "I could ask the same to you though. Kill me." He glared at her, baring his clenched teeth. Crystal glared at him as wel as her voice rose. "Why are you hesitating? You've always wanted so much from me, and I've never complained. And the thing you want the most now is to kill me. So take it! Get it over with! I don't care!"

"Wh-"

"It's your fault I'm in this hellhole! If it weren't for you, I would have never left! If it weren't for you..." Crystal took a deep breath, then screamed-

"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU I'D ACTUALLY BE HAPPY!"

* * *

"For the one million, seven hundred twenty-two thousand, six hundred seventy-fifth time, shut up and go away, Twit." Dark Crystal growled. She'd probably wandered around Palutena's Temple twice already, trying to bore Dark Pit so he'd leave, but he still clung to her.

"And for the one million, seven hundred twenty-two thousand six hundred seventy-fifth time, no." Dark Pit retorted. "As long as you don't want my company, I'm sticking with you."

"You're just doing this to spite me, aren't you?" Dark Crystal scowled.

"Preeeeeettty much."

"Fuck you."

"Thanks."

* * *

The area went completely silent, the only sound being Crystal's shaky breathes. With the deep cut in her leg and side, standing upright and screaming at the top of her lungs basically sapped almost all her energy.

"So what's it be Mal?" She asked calmly. "End my suffering, or do I have to handle this myself?" A bright object appeared in her hand, and when the light dimmed it revealed to be her Crystal Bow.

And as Ponythekidrs keeps saying...

KILL TEH PENCIL GOD!

**Looks like Dark Pit's confirmed for Smash Bros.**

**As well as other guys.**

**Huh.**

**-Mudkip**


	16. The same fate

**Eh... Today hasn't been the best. Oh well, best to work of the bad mood and write!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 16- The same fate

Crystal ran towards Mal, screaming a battle cry. Despite her poor condition, rage served as an adrenaline and she swiped at Mal at his ankles, only for him to barely dodge it. Their weapons slammed against each other, sparks flying out into the air.

"Just like old times, huh?" Mal asked as their weapons locked again. "Too bad you'll be forced to have same fate."

"Don't count on it," Crystal growled, lurching back from one of Mal's strikes. She raised her fist to punch at Mal again, but unfortunately she hadn't learned from her mistake from before. Mal caught her wrist mid-punch and tackled her to the ground.

"Agh!" She yelled. Mal's blade was pressed against her neck, his hand pushing down on her chest so she couldn't get up.

Even if she tried, the blade would just pierce through her neck anyways.

"Any last words?" Mal asked, pushing the sword against her neck a bit more. Crystal was too overwhelmed by her emotions to say anything, but something slipped past her lips.

"Hah." She let out a small laugh. "Haha. Ahahahahahahahaha!" She started to laugh more and more, until tears started to stream from her eyes. A pool of tears and blood formed around her (the blood coming from the cut on her face) She kept laughing, her voice echoing around the area. Mal's eyes widened in confusion as he cautiously moved away his sword. Finally her laughter died down as she shakily said-

"Y-You remind me s-so much of Dark Cr-Crystal." She kicked Mal in the stomach and pushed him off, slowly getting back to her feet. She picked up her Crystal Bow, pointing it towards Mal, specifically his chest.

"Get ready to share the same pain I've experienced, Mal," Crystal whispered quietly.

And she threw the bow, the sharpest end heading towards his chest.

* * *

Dark Crystal twitched again, wincing.

"Seriously, why do you keep twitching?" Dark Pit asked.

"Seriously, why do you keep breathing?" Dark Crystal retorted, mocking him.

_Did..._

_Did she win?_

* * *

Before Mal could react, the bow pierced right through his chest.

Killing him.

He fell to the ground, lifeless. Crystal walked up to his lifeless body, emotionless, her bangs shading her eyes. She stood there for a moment, silent.

"I did it," Crystal murmured darkly to herself. "I can wake up now."

"Finally."

Time stopped all of a sudden, and everything went black.

**Epilogue next chapter!**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Stones

**HoLY sHiT**

**RELIVING THE GAME HAS OVER 10,000 VIEWS! :DDDD**

**YAYYYY!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Epilogue- Stones

"Hey... I think she's comin' round!"

"Hey!"

Crystal!"

"Wake up!"

Crystal's eyes slowly opened, and the first thing she saw was Angie, Josh, Dark Crystal, and Dark Pit gazing at her from above.

"Hn...?" Crystal mumbled.

"Yay, you're awake!" Angie cheered. She laughed sheepishly. "Heh, sorry about knocking you out a little while ago. Turns out you've been unconscious for quite a while!"

"A day, to be precise," Dark Crystal added.

"And... Apparently I accidentally threw a rock at you instead of an egg." She held up a smooth, white rock, that could of easily been mistaken for an egg.

"Egg...?"

"I also broke my promise about not throwing any more eggs... But I'm still curious about how eggs got into my collection of eggs..." Angie rambled on and on while Dark Crystal had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Wait. Angie," Crystal mumbled. "What... What day is it?" Angie told her. _No... So that means..._

**_It was just a dream._**

_Pit isn't Mal._

_I didn't die._

_Mal didn't die._

_I... I dreamt everything up._

"You've got to be kidding me," Crystal scowled, rubbing her head.

"Hm? Crystal?" Angie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It makes a lot of sense actually," Crystal snickered to herself. The four stared at her curiously, wondering what she was talking about. "Dark Pit would never fall in love with Dark Crystal."

"What." Dark Crystal and Dark Pit said at the same time. A big grin appeared on Angie's face.

"The ship had sailed!" She declared, and the two glared at her, chasing after her. She ran off, laughing.

"Crystal," Josh said, helping her up. "What did you mean about before?"

"Lucid dreaming," Crystal replied dismissively, and walked off.

Everything was normal.

It always had been, after all.

-The End-

**Heh. Heheh. **

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**

**It was a dream.**

**Everything past the part where Angie eggs everyone and Crystal falls unconscious never happened.**

**I'm such an asshole.**

**Either that, or school stress is getting to me and- Oh, I dunno.**

**Ok, this story is officially over! You may be wondering about the plans for a next story, and-**

**There's not gonna be one.**

**This may be my last major Kid Icarus fic, but I do have some one-shots (One KI/SSB crossover with my OCs, another Pokemon one, and a SSB one) in the making. As well as Pencil God Authors (collab account) and Legend of the Monado (a TD fic I'm working on), my work is never over! I also want to write a TRG fic involving Angie, Crystal, and Josh, but I don't want to write it on this site. Maybe on my DeviantART I will.**

**I guess there's nothing left to say, but...**

**See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
